The 7 things
by Thata Cahill
Summary: The 7 thing that Amy most hates and loves in Ian...


**I hope that you enjoy my new fic...**

Amy Cahill woke early in that morning. Now she has 17 years old. She put a white cotton dress. And at afternoon she decided goes walk in the local park.

She was walking carefree in the grass, when someone arrives in her back and said. _''__Hello__Love__''_.

She turns herself and the first thing that saw were two beautiful amber eyes looking at her.

Ian.

He dressed black jeans and a light blue had a big smile in his face.

She gave a shy smile for him.

"Amy, how long."

He holds her tightly.

Amy blushed.

"You're pretty."

"You're… good too."

They start to walk slowly in the park, and talk about their actually lives.

Amy told to him about the high school, that's on the end, about her friends, Dan and Nellie.

And for her surprise, talking about his life, Ian doesn't say any time how is good be rich, about his things and about how the girls loves him.

Ian looked sad, but don't say nothing that could leave him like this, in true, his life looked a life of a normal teenager.

They talking while walking slowly, their talking were so good that they don't saw the time passing. When they realized was starting a drizzle that the man of the news promised from afternoon.

"So Ian, I guess I have to go" – Said Amy standing up under of a tree – But was good see you.

She was already walking when he grabbed her wrist and said:

"Wait Amy, I have something to tell for you."

Amy turns herself and the rain leave her almost red hairs pasted in her face.

"Amy… I needed three years to take courageous and said for you…" - he took a deep breath –"Sorry. "

Amy looked at him deep in his amber eyes.

"I don' know Ian – she sighed – Even passing three years the memories of the hunt make me cry yet, Korea, Australia… Every of these things yet hurt in my heart. "

Amy turns herself again for go, but Ian ask in a low tone of voice _''__Amy__don__'__t__go__''_.

She turns and walked slow at him.

They were a few centimeters of distance.

As much as Amy want, she couldn't forgive Ian, not after everything he had done, one thing is talk, other is forgive, and even she said _''__I__forgive__you__''_, she know that in real her heart won't forgive him.

She turns herself for go, and again Ian got her wrist, she try to pull her arm for go, until he got tired and pull her from himself.

She was leaning in him, and he kissed her in the lips, at the beginning she refused, but then she returned.

When he left her, he was smiling, and she smiles too for a while, until her close the face and knocking out the feet.

"AMY" - Screams Ian running for her.

She doesn't turns, and now the both were ddrenched by rain.

"AMY, RETURN, I NEED YOU LIKE I NEED TO BREATH THE AIR."

Amy stopped and took a long breath; she continues to walk slowly in the wet grass on the park.

Ian reached Amy; he can see her face washed by tears still the rain.

"Ian I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm yet scared when I think in the last relations ship we shared. "

The guy look confused

"In the Korea, in that cave, I guess I'll die. I almost die, 'cause you leave me."

He stopped and was looking for her. And Amy continue.

"It could be awesome, but we lost ourselves in the way, and it is so important to me."

"And now we're here, together by the destiny, standing in the rain, but nothing that is in the past will never change, at least you listen me. " – Amy says –"You hurt me so much Ian, you make me hate you a lot of times. "

"So tell me Amy" – said Ian –"Tells 7 things you hate about me. "

"You're excessive vain, your games, you're excessive secure, you says that love me, but almost kill me, you make me smile, but make me cry, and I don't know what is worst."

"Your mother, she is terrible, and when you act like her, you don't know how it hurts."

Ian was static, heard the truth, like this, in his face, isn't something that happens with him everyday.

"And the seventh thing I hate the most in you, is that you make me love you."

Was so compelling all of that silence. Amy hopes that Ian says something.

"Amy, tell me other thing?"

"What?"

"You just can see bad things in me?"– The guy was looking like will be cry.

"No… If we compare will have a lot of things in you that I like. "

"So… Tell me seven. "

"I love your hair"– said Amy passing her fingers in his wet hair – "Your eyes, your smile, your kiss hypnotize me, you make me laugh, but you make me cry, and I guess I like the both. "

"When you hold my hand everything been good"

"And the seven thing I like the most is that you make me love you."

Amy's heart bit quick, her face was burning still the cold water falling, she shaking but isn't of cold.

Ian stared her with a beautiful smile is his lips.

"Why you're smiling?"

"Because I know that after I did you yet love me, after those years you love me, and because I'm a complete idiot who need 3 long years to take courage for say _''__Amy__I__love__you,__I__never__feel__the__same__for__no__one,__never__'' __._ "

She smiles.

Ian walk at her, his lips trying to find trembling mouth of Amy, silencing her with a lovely kiss, everything that don't need to be said

The rain pressed soaking them, as want to break it down into one body, in an eternal hug.

**Hi…**

**Sorry about any mistake, I don't speak English very well.**

**I know that Ian is totally OOC… But when the idea comes I had to make it.**

**It's based in the music "7 things" by Miley Cyrus.**

**So sent a review to me saying if you like – or hate, I don't know – and if have any mistake told to me please.**


End file.
